royal_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Wei Zifu
Skills and Description Her Active skill has a chance of stealing 40 rage from an enemy (taking away the glowing petals from the flower), delaying the use of their active skill on that round. This is the effect on one hero, but it is possible that Zifu can delay multiple heroes active skills at once. Zifu’s passive allows her to gift 40 bonus rage to one (in rare cases, more than one) of your allied heroes, filling up their flowers faster and allowing them to use their active skills one round or multiple rounds before any other heroes. If you plan to deploy Zifu into your formation, make sure that she has a high amount of shards and awakening gems to reach +8 with 2 star awaken. She is more reliable as a hero at an higher upgrade in mid to late-game. Zifu can also act as an AoE early-game until an AoE hero is drawn from Recruit. Rage Points To understand how Zifu controls rage, the first thing to know beforehand is to understand how rage works. Rage refers to the glowing flowers on top of each of your heroes when the petals begin to fill up throughout the turns during a battle. Once a flower is filled up, a hero can use their active skill based on order of agility (AGI). Figure 1: '''In a match, every hero starts at 60 rage. (3 petals) '''Figure 2: '''A hero uses basic skill and auto to fill up to 100. '''Figure 3: '''After the hero uses their basic skill, 40 rage points are raised per auto attack. '''Figure 4: '''Hero uses their active skill, consuming all 100 rage points. '''Figure 5: '''100 rage points are consumed after using active skill. Hero uses the basic skill again until 100 rage to use active skill, the cycle repeats. How to Obtain ' There are multiple ways to obtain Zifu and her additional shards: * Drawing Zifu from Recruit * Drawing Zifu again when you already have her in Recruit can grant the player 150 of her shards. * If you have 150 of her shards, you can synthesize her. * Shards of Wei Zifu can also be obtained by unlocking the 18th Common biography. * Five of her shards can be bought in Hero Shop for 300 green jade or 300 ingot each. * In Celestial Pavillion, Zifu has an Elite biography that can be accessed for additional shards. 'clear Stage 2760 in Challenge Leader.' * If you already have Zifu, you can gain more of her shards in Pet Instance. She must be a deployed hero for a chance to get her shards through card picking. * Fabled shard chests in Banquet in Accompany (slight chance of getting them), through Cross-Server Ranking Season rewards 'reach Fourth Ladder Tier 5' * Other RC limited-time events '''Equipment and Gems' Zifu benefits from AGI gems due to her ability to delay enemy special attacks. She also benefits from ATK, ACC and CRIT gems due to Zifu acting as an AoE by the use of her special ability to hit all five opposing enemies similar to Renjie’s special. As a hero, she can die easily sometimes so add DEF or HP gems on her when necessary. Recommended gear to reinforce Zifu’s abilities include Merak/Bliss bonus gear if you want her to attack first or Unity/Duality bonus gear as an alternative to prioritize her AoE skill. Pros and Cons Advantages of Zifu: She is able to stop and delay AoE heroes from using their active skills, enabling your AoE’s to damage or kill them before they can or allowing a turn for a heal. When facing Mulan, Zifu can throw her active into disarray by making her activate her skill in the wrong rounds. Zifu has more chances of working rage in drawn-out battles, becoming the tide turner for close might battles. She also performs as a mini-AoE, contributing damage to your team. Disadvantages of Zifu: Her percentages of rage control are very low, so the chances of her using her crowd control in shorter battles can be slim. She can also sometimes give rage to a hero and make them use their active skills out of time with your other heroes. Zifu can be a tricky hero to understand, but her Crowd Control can come in handy. However, she can be very unpredictable and tends to work on chance. Alternative Skins Zifu has two alternative skins that provide a further boost of might and stats to herself. Requirements in order to equip are within this chart below. If you have the skin but do not meet the other requirements, you are not able to equip the alternative skin until all the other conditions have been met. Please keep in mind when you buy an alternative skin, you cannot get the skin shards back when you regenerate a hero. DISCLAIMER: The Zifu guide is originally made by NA-39 Lasha and p3454n7. In Real Life Wei Zifu was born around 148 BC. While her mother was a servant of Princess Pingyang, she learned the arts of dancing, singing, music, painting, chess, and calligraphy. While she danced for the princess, Emperor Wu became attracted to her and Zifu was sent to become a palace concubine. Empress Chen became jealous of her and plotted to kill her family, but her plot was found out and Zifu was promoted to the highest ranking concubine. When Empress Chen was discovered attempting witchcraft, Zifu was promoted to Empress. One of her sons, Prince Liu, was falsely accused of planning a rebellion which ultimately resulted in Zifu being deposed. She committed suicide. Source: ☀https://www.historyofroyalwomen.com/wei-zifu/empress-wei-zifu-persecuted-empress/[[Category:Red Hero]]